30 smiles
by xiaoj
Summary: A fic titled dedicated to my entries on OmiNagi relationship on the LJ community 30 smiles
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Title: Our Place

Author/Artist: jgal87 or land of fics

Theme(s): #31, Library;Bookstore

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Omi/Nagi

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis

Summary: Side story to 'Library' could be read separately.

Nagi entered the private library of Brad Crawford situated in the Schwarz penthouse, with the intention of finding something to read. Just when he was about to turn and leave the room, he heard some noise coming from behind a shelf. His eyebrows rose skeptically in question, hardly anyone from Schwarz will enter the library except for himself.

A frown marred his features as he tried to come up with any possible candidates, failing to do so, he decided to check it out personally. Slowly and silently, he made his way over to the spot where he believe the source of the noise is coming from.

He blinked when he found the culprit behind the 'noise pollution'. After some time, he asked.

"What are you trying to do, Omi?"

"Nothing, I'm only trying to get a book from the top shelf... but I can't reach it. I tried looking for a ladder but there's none in sight... " Omi explained, frowning.

There's a moment of silence as Nagi digest the information. First, there was silence as Nagi felt his lips twitching upwards. Finally, there was laughter.

"What is so funny?" Omi asked, puzzled by Nagi's sudden laughter.

"Good Gracious, are you dumb?" Nagi chided playfully.

"Huh?" Omi blinked, not catching the bait.

There was a sigh, then Nagi stated nonchalantly.

"You won't be able to find any ladder here, since this library was built by Crawford specially for my usage. With my telekinetic ability, do you need we need a ladder around?"

"Aa..." Omi made a knowing sound, before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I forgot."

A smile tugged at Nagi's lips when he eyed Omi from the corner of his eyes. Turning his attention to the shelf in front of him, he focused his energy on the book Omi wanted and mentally reached for it. Before long, the book fell into his waiting hands. Handing the book over to Omi who's still immobile after watching the convenience of his ability, he turned and made for the door.

He was nearly out of hearing range when he heard Omi's unmistakenable voice of 'Thanks'.

"Welcome" he responded over his shoulder and continue his way towards his room.

Omi stared at Nagi's departing back before smiling to himself. 'Looks like we're really fated to meet in the library...' he mused, before heading out of the room.

It was one week after the merging of Weiss and Schwarz, one week since Weiss moved into the Schwarz penthouse. Yet, the members of Weiss were still feeling uncomfortable around the members of Schwarz with the exception of Yohji who seems to get along with Schudich. Omi and Nagi, being classmates and currently young lovers, had no problem adjusting to their new living conditions.

Eyeing the book in his hands, Omi smiled as he began to work on his school assignment. Making a mental note, to check his answers with Nagi later on when he's done working on his own.

owari

date started: 22/10/05

date completed: 22/10/05

date revised: 24/10/05


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Title: Are we friends or enemies?

Author/Artist: jgal87

Theme(s): #33-Isn't it ironic; Bitch, Please!

Pairings/Characters: Omi Tsukiyino/Nagi Naoe

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Weiss Kruez

Summary: Omi mused on the various ironic situation he'd encountered in life.

It was a lazy afternoon, Omi Tsukiyino from Weiss, found himself taking a walk down his memory lane. Since their group have a mission that very night, the flower shop was closes off early for the day; giving them the whole afternoon free to do their own things. Their unofficial leader, Aya (redhead) had taken the time to visit his sister at the hospital, while Yohji (the honey-blonde), their resident playboy had taken to the idea of catching some winks after his last night of clubbing activities. Meanwhile, Ken Hidaka had went off to coach the younger kids in soccer; hence leaving Omi free to do his school assignments.

However, despite how Omi had tried to concentrate on his work. He still found his mind wandering off to a certain enemy of his; Nagi Naoe was the name. A member of the rival team, Schwarz in their assassination career. Yet, the mid-night blue eyes of Nagi always seems to attract Omi in more ways than one. Omi could still remembered the first time they'd met, it was way before they knew of each other's night activities.

They met by chance, when Nagi first transfered into Omi's class as an exchange student and eventually becoming a full time student at Omi's school. Not realizing what fate had in store for them, the two befriended one another and contact each other via emails. However, all that'd changed when they first encountered one another on battlefield as members from Weiss and Schwarz respectively. Omi was shocked, while Nagi was stunned. Despite the lack of expression on Nagi's features, Omi knew enough of Nagi to read the emotion from the latter's eyes. While Omi himself, would have hyperventilate if it weren't for his team mates' constant attention on himself.

On that very night, they had a confrontation session on the net through the Instant Messaging programme they'd been communicating with one another all the while. The session had started out awkwardly before ending aruptly as they'd nearly being discovered by their respective teammates. For days after that incident, they avoided one another as much as possible. However, ironically; their next assignment was a project and according to the teacher's will, they were supposed to work together.

Having no choice unless they wanted to flunk that module, they finally decided to work together. However, it was under the specific condition of not leaking information with regards to their missions to one another. They quickly compromised and patches things up, deciding to work secretly online instead of meeting one another in real life. After all, their team mates couldn't be tracking their online activities twenty four hours seven.

Omi was then jolt out of his reverie, for it was time for their mission to commerce. Omi had a feeling that he'd to work fast, else they will run into Schwarz. Which, is highly possible as judging from the recent mission, Schwarz had a habit of taking up mission that will go againsts the will of Weiss. Despite the fact that both boys dreaded it, their leader was adamant to do so. Henceforth, they were often forced to fight one another. It was hard to maintain a neutral expression on their faces, as they will most probably winced at the bruises on one another's body; the following day in school. They knew that they might be able to fool the rest of their classmates, but they will never managed to fool one another on how their bruises comes about. How could they, when they knew it's done by their own hands upon one another... However, it was still fine at this point of time, for their team mates had yet to discover their so called relationship. It was hence still the peaceful time, which Omi hoped it could lasts.

Owari

date started: 24/11/05

date completed: 24/11/05

date revised: 25/11/05


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Title: We can never be .  
Author/Artist: jgal87

Theme(s): #26 - Fairytale; Beautiful dreamer; Mermaid/merman

Pairings/Characters: Omi Tsukiyino/Nagi Naoe

Rating: PG-13/T; Warning for slight Angsts.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Weiss Kruez Summary: Omi came to a realization that he'd fallen for Nagi...

Love - a feeling that could causes one to feel warmth; precious and happy. Yet, at the same time, causing despair; hurt and sadness.

Omi Tsukiyino, an eighteen year old university student during the day; had another identity. During the night, he would be taking up the role of an assassin, a hacker of the infamous assassinating team, Weiss.

Recently, the usually cheerful, bubbly boy had been faced with a dilemma. A dilemma that neither of his team mates could help him with, said boy had fallen in love. Falling in love would not be a problem to some, but it would be troublesome for him. Having living a world of double identity is not making things easier for him; but that was not the main problem. The main problem would be the person he had fallen for; it would have make things easier for him if the other person was someone he met by chance on the streets. However, things are not that simple. In fact, the person he had fallen for just happens to be someone of the same gender, not only was the latter a boy; it just had to be a boy from their rival assassinating team, Schwarz.

Nagi Naoe was the boy's name. Considering that they were rivals during their night activities, meant that it would be impossible for them to be together. The 'happily ever after' ending in fairytale could never happen to them; for their team mates would killed them or tore them apart literally if they were to discover their little affair. Having been seen on the streets together by their team mates would be suicide act. They were never meant to be together.

Knowing the dangers they would faced if they were together, Omi made a decision. Since Nagi was unaware of his feelings, that would make his life easier. It's better to have one hurting then to have the both of them miserable. With that resolution in mind, Omi decided to keep his feelings for the other in his heart forever. Never would he reveal his true feelings to Nagi in battle; even if it would kill him on the inside each time they fought one another. He would never tell...

Owari

Date started: 10/02/06

Date completed: 10/02/06


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Title: Rival Assassins & Class mates.

Author/Artist: jgal87

Theme(s): #28 - Crazy

Pairing/Characters: Omi Tsukiyino/Nagi Naoe

Rating: PG-13/T

Disclaimer/claimer (if needed): No, I do not own Weiss Kruez

Summary (if needed): Omi came to a realization that sometimes teachers were simply either too senile to realize the severity of matters or that they are simply screwed up in the brain.

It was supposedly a peaceful afternoon whereby each and every students should take this time off to enjoy themselves. Yet, for one seventeen year old boy -- it was not the case. Opposite to him sitting rigidly in the chair was a slightly younger boy, with sable hair and midnight blue eyes. The boy in question appeared to be a fifteen year old; and going by the name of Nagi Naoe.

Nagi glances at the older boy with a perplexed expression on his face; his mind racing for solutions that might get them out of their current prediacment. However, it was in vain -- they had both heard their teacher's exact words. They would either work together and get decent grades for the class or they could dropped the whole subject and flunked it horribly. If it had been anyone else; it would have made his life easier. Yet, it was not -- in fact, his partner was the worst type of people to work with. Not that, his partner was lazy or incompetent. No, in fact, his partner was wonderful.

That would have been great under normal circumstances; yet, it was hardly normal for the both of them. Especially, they both lead a double life -- a normal high school boy during the day; and trained assassins during the night. The fact that both himself and his partner were from rival assassins team and would have spent every moment in life battling one another was nothing else but facts. How are they going to work together under this circumstances?

While Nagi was contemplating on the situation, Omi was frowning angrily and was seriously considering to classified their teacher under the category of being senile. Well, it was either that or that the teacher have just made the escape from the asylum. Then again, considering the fact that this project being assigned was for their Literature class; and the said lecturer for that class had always been anything but normal -- he decided to let things drop for now. After all, they were running out of time -- school was ending soon and the truce between the two of them only lasted until school ended. Once they were out of the door; who knew what could have happened?

He decided calling his senile teacher 'names' could have waited until they settled the issue of their project and worked out a time-table that would fits the both of them. Moreover; the teacher would not allow them to change partners as the project was worth half their grades for this semester. /Geez... I wonder who is more crazy, the irishman Farfello from his partner's team or their Literature lecturer.../ Omi mused ironically.

"So... what are we going to do about /this?" Omi started hesitantly, a sense of looming dread formed in the bottom pit of his stomach.

Midnight blue eyes blinked twice before realizing Omi had said something. Nagi had been spacing out earlier so, he had not exactly caught what the 'Bombay' of Weiss had said earlier on. However, he thought that it would be related to their project and what to make of it. Honestly, he had no idea but he was going to try though... As far as he was concerned; although working with someone from the rival assassin team might pissed Brad Crawford -- his leader off; it was far off better than getting indecent grades for classes and alerting the Essets.

"Well... I guess, we should choose a play and research on it?" Nagi suggested, feeling stupid but he simply could not think under this situation. He was a telekinetic and not a precogn like his leader was; how was he supposed to say something intelligent which will most likely worked out in the near future.

"Aa..." Omi commented and was about to suggest 'Romeo & Juliet' but caught himself in time -- Why on earth would he want to suggest something like that? After all, the tragical ending of the story itself might come true for the both of them if their team mates ever caught wind of their current partnership. He had not reveal a word of Nagi being in the same school and sharing same classes as him. He had no doubt, Aya would not hesitate to come into class with his katana threatening to kill Nagi. He was not so sure about the Schwarz though, after all, they have a precogn with them. Brad Crawford would have already knew Nagi would be in the same school as him; yet, that American precogn had still sent Nagi over to his school.

"Omi, there's no time for discussion now. School's ended, we will talk later when we had the chance." Nagi started for the door; and left soon after.

Omi did not bother to respond, he knew where the other boy was heading off. There was not a single doubt that 'Mastermind' had came over and picked the youngest member of their team up. Despite not having the precogn powers like the leader of Nagi's team -- it did not take him long to figure out there will be a mission tonight for them, the Weiss as well. After all, 'Mastermind' only came over to pick up Nagi when they have to play 'Bodyguard' to Takatori -- and that would mean facing off on battlefield later -- tonight. /No wonder, Nagi mentioned talking about their project later when they had the chance./ However, the idea of talking to Nagi about project while being slammed to the wall by the said prodigy of Schwarz was not appealing at all.

Omi sighed, as he picked up his books and started heading for home -- once he was certain that the two members of Schwarz had went off for quite some time. Now he could only hope, Nagi would not literally smacked him with those telekinetic powers of his -- then again, he figured even if Nagi did do that; it would not be quite as life-threatening as before. After all, they both need each other alive in order to complete their project and get their grades. They will simply just have to put up a good show for the rest of the members on both sides. /What a crazy and lunatic idea.../ Omi declared, yet he could not do anything about it. After all, they might as well stick to the idea no matter how crazy and idiotic it had been -- there was otherwise no way out of their project and partnership.

Owari

Date started: 21/04/06

Date Ended: 21/04/06


End file.
